


Meet the Padaleckis

by sepherim_ml



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mpreg (only mentioned), Size Difference, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared brings Jensen home to meet his parents and sinblings for the Christmas holidays. Written for spn_xmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Padaleckis

**A/N** : Thanks so much to [](http://daevanna.livejournal.com/profile)[ **daevanna**](http://daevanna.livejournal.com/)  for her beta skills <3  
This is written for [](http://mrs-weaslebee.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mrs_weaslebee**](http://mrs-weaslebee.livejournal.com/)  for Christmas! I hope you like it, I took one of your prompts ( _'J2 A/B/O, Alpha!Jared brings his new boyfriend Omega!Jensen home for Christmas Holidays. Lots of family admiring how pretty Jensen is/how cute their babies will be, overt mentions of sex/sex in front of the family welcomed'_ ) and tried to incorporate the list of kinks, even if it became fluffier than I expected.  
  
  
  
  
"I wish that you hadn't done that."  
  
Jared looks at his mate; Jensen, sitting in the passenger seat and checking his throat and neck in the mirror, where a handful of hickeys are reddening his skin. Jared smirks, pretty proud of himself, and tries to focus on the road, instead of watching his lovely Omega with his marks so clearly written all over his skin.  
  
There's something extremely sexy about that sight, and Jared loves how Jensen bears something of his for everyone to see, reminding everyone that that beautiful Omega is Jared's and Jared's alone. Especially today, as Jared is bringing his mate to meet his entire family for the Christmas holidays.  
  
"I think you look sexy. You look  _mine_ ," replies Jared easily, emphasising the 'mine' with a husky voice.  
  
Jensen slaps Jared's thigh, playfully. "Of course you like it. But it's not you I'm trying to impress."  
  
They mated a couple of months ago, but with their hectic schedules – they both work at the hospital, after all – it's impossible to take a few days off and spend the weekend out of town to meet the Padaleckis. San Antonio isn't far, but there is never enough time. On top of that, Jared wants to have Jensen all to himself; the work doesn't allow them too much time for themselves and, apart from those four days they took on occasion of their mating and Jensen's heat, time alone is hard to find. It makes Jared feel selfish, but he's pretty possessive of his mate, and since they're in the first stages of their mating – and honeymoon period – it's still hard to balance logic and impulse.  
  
Jensen doesn't help at all, being so amazing and all of that.  
  
"They'll love you," Jared reassures him. "They love you already, after all. You don't need to impress anyone, you're perfect just like that."  
  
Jared sneaks a glance to Jensen, smiling when he catches the faint pink blush appearing on Jensen's cheeks.  
  
"What if they find me boring? I'm a nurse. Nothing special."  
  
"Jensen, baby, you're amazing and no-one will find you boring. I'll probably have to fight to have some alone time with you as soon as you step into my parent's place. They'll want you all for themselves."  
  
"You're exaggerating as always," but his tone is light, less anxious.  
  
Jared understands why Jensen is so on edge at the prospect of meeting his parents, considering that he hasn't seen his own parents since he was a kid and the Court decreed them incapable of providing for their son. Jensen bounced between a couple of foster homes, until he started to live on his own and saved up in order to finish his education and become a nurse.  
  
"Well, when my mom will gush over how perfect you are and my siblings will ask you why on Earth you ended up with Clumsy-Jarebear, we'll see."  
  
Jensen laughs. "Jarebear?"  
  
"My siblings' favourite nickname for me," groans Jared. "Don't judge."  
  
"Sure... Jarebear."  
  
Jared sticks his tongue out.  
  
"Very mature, Jarebear."  
  
"Keep calling me that and I'll steal your candy too."  
  
"You're already doing that."  
  
Jared laughs and puts his hand on Jensen's thigh, squeezing it for a brief instant. "It's going to be fine, Jen, and I'll be by your side all the time. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jensen's heart skips a beat when Jared pulls into the driveway of a white house. That's it. It's time. Jensen flips down the mirror and looks at his reflection, checking to see if there is something out of place.  
  
Jared unfastens his seatbelt and leans into his space, kissing him on the jaw. "You look stunning, Jen."  
  
Jared's reassurances have the power to calm him down, as usual, and Jensen sighs and nods at his mate, silently saying that everything is fine and his little freak out moment is over. For now.  
  
They get off the car and walk to the door, hand in hand whilst carrying their bags. They never manage to ring the bell, as a young woman opens the door before they get the chance. By the colour of her hair and the easy smile on her lips, there's no doubt she's the famous little sister Jared talked about.  
  
"Jay! You're finally here! We've been waiting for you all afternoon!"  
  
"There was an emergency this morning," replies Jared kissing her cheek. "Megan, this is Jensen, my mate." The pride is evident in his voice and Jensen blushes when Megan turns to him and smiles widely.  
  
"The famous Jensen! We were thinking we'd never meet him."  
  
"That's because Jared has always been too jealous of his possessions," interjects another woman at Megan's back. "And I think he scores high with you, Jensen."  
  
"Mom! Can you wait until we're inside to make fun of me?"  
  
"Of course, come on in, boys." She and Megan move from the doorway and allow them to enter, then, she offers Jensen her hand. "I'm Sherry, welcome to our home."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs Padalecki," Jensen manages to maintain a calm voice, despite feeling nervous. He squeezes Jared's hand and feels better when Jared squeezes his back.  
  
Jared's mom smiles and hugs him. "Don't 'Mrs Padalecki', me, Jensen. It's Sherry. Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you! Every time I speak to Jared on the phone, he goes on and on about you."  
  
"It's nice to see Jared behave like a fourteen year old," adds Megan, shooting Jared a death glare. "Which Jared mocked to death when she was crushing over a hottie in high school."  
  
"You were doodling hearts around your names, you deserved to be mocked," comments Jared.  
  
"Don't start, kids," reminds Sherry with a stern voice. "Come with me to meet the rest of the family, Jensen, before those two start one of their epic battles."  
  
They bring Jensen to the living room where the rest of the family is gathered. Gerald, Jared's father, is the first to offer his hand to Jensen: "Welcome to the family and to our home, Jensen."  
  
"It's good to be here."  
  
After him, it's Jeff, Jared's older brother, and his wife Alison that welcome him. Then Megan's mate, Josh. Jeff's two older kids are playing on the couch and spare a wave to him, but a little boy approaches Jensen and tugs on his pants, drawing his attention.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Jensen smiles to the kid. He looks so much like his father, and judging by his height he'd certainly taken after the Padaleckis. "Hello to you too."  
  
"Why do you have vampire bites all over your neck?"  
  
Jensen blushes deeply. He looks up at Jared, who is laughing along with several adult members of the family, and then down to the kid, without knowing what to say.  
  
"Uhm –"  
  
"Jack, it's not polite to ask Jensen that," says Alison.  
  
"Why not, mom?"  
  
"'cause it's a secret between Uncle Jared and Uncle Jensen, sweetie."  
  
Jack looks skeptical. "Why is it a secret?"  
  
Jared kneels at Jack's height. "Because Uncle Jared is a vampire and likes to bite Jensen all over his body 'cause he's yummy yummy."  
  
"Jared!" exclaims Jensen, resisting the urge to slap him on the head. Jared doesn't budge a bit, he smiles, showing his cute dimples that can make Jensen do anything and looks at him with such love that Jensen bites his tongue before saying anything else.  
  
"You're not a vampire, Uncle Jared!" Jack protests vehemently. "You don't burn under the sun!"  
  
"I'm a vampire only with Uncle Jensen." Jared stands up and envelopes Jensen into a bear hug from behind, placing his lips over Jensen's neck and sucking another hickey on the previously unmarked skin.  
  
"Jared!"  
  
Jensen squirms in his arms, embarassed at the public display. He looks around frantically, but the other Padaleckis aren't showing any signs of distress, disgust or rejection, only amusement, and, in Sherri's case, a bit of deeper emotion, like she's proud of his son.  
  
"Jack was asking for a demonstration," justifies Jared. He kisses him and hugs him tightly. Despite being in a room full of people and kids, Jensen starts feeling hot and in need of some alone time with his mate. And Jared knows that as well, considering how he's pushing his pelvis against Jensen's ass.  
  
"He didn't," whispers Jensen.  
  
"I did," comments Jack. "But it looks boring. Why did you let him do that?"  
  
"I – "  
  
"It makes Jensen all tingly."  
  
Jensen can't believe how Jared can be his usual blunt self in front of his own family – his parents, for god's sake! He may have started to do this to break the ice, but now Jensen is sure his face is bright red. "Jared, I swear to God, –"  
  
Jared kisses his cheek and releases him from the hug, passing an arm around his waist instead and looking at him with deep amusement. "I was kidding, Jen, and my family doesn't mind."  
  
"You're mated with our big goofy Jared, I'm surprised you bring him out in public," adds Jeff.  
  
"He usually behaves," replies Jensen, smiling and pinching Jared's side.  
  
"Now, that's a surprise."  
  
"Don't worry, Jensen," says Megan. "You're so cute together and we like you already."  
  
"You're so perfect," comments Sherri, bringing her hands together. "I was waiting so long to see my baby finally find his mate!"  
  
"Why don't you take the bags upstairs and Jensen can tell us all about your first meeting?" proposes Megan, taking Jensen's hand and moving him to the couch.  
  
Jensen sends Jared a desperate look. It's an amazing feeling to be so accepted, but the idea of facing them alone, that makes him nervous on a whole new level.  
  
"I'll bring them later," replies Jared, sitting next to Jensen on the couch and taking his hand. "Besides, you're not telling them how awkward I was on our first meeting without me around. They'll mock me to death."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jared and Jensen's mating is the main topic of conversation for the entire evening. They talk about their first meeting at the hospital, on Jared's first day there as a surgeon, when Ackles the hot nurse welcomed him into the room of his next patient with his warm smile. Jared was so smitten by him from that first encounter that he had to ask to his interns to repeat the case three times, because he was too distracted looking at Jensen instead of listening.  
  
As predicted, the family laughs at that and a small smile appears on Jensen's lips.  
  
Having him there, in his house, with all the family gathered together, makes Jared beam in happiness. This is kind of perfect.  
  
When they sit down for dinner, the conversation flows without problems, and Jensen interacts even more with Jack – who is really a precocious kid, like Jeff keeps saying – which makes Jared wonder when it will be the day to have their own kids; watching Jensen talking to Jack makes Jared's heart melt in wonder and expectation.  
  
But mostly, Jared loves how Jensen mingles with the family. He speaks to everybody, with his soft voice and shy demeanour, but he looks positively happy to be there. Considering Jensen's past, Jared wants to give him the family he never had; sharing his seems to be a good first step. In the future, Jared is going to give him their own family too. He loves kids and Jensen will be a wonderful parent, he's sure.  
  
His mom shares his opinion. When they are eating their dessert, she keeps gushing about how pretty Jensen is and how cute their kids will be.  
  
"When are you going to make me a grandmother again?" Sherri asks.  
  
A faint blush appears on Jensen's cheeks when he looks at Jared. They haven't spoken about that yet, but it's definitely in the cards for the future.  
  
"I can't wait to be an aunt!" Alison exclaims. "Your kids are going to be so pretty!"  
  
"Yeah, if they take after Jensen, sure," adds Megan, sticking her tongue out at Jared. "Seriously, though, I hope they take after Jensen. They're going to be loverboys, all the girls will be going after them!"  
  
"Imagine a little girl or a cute Omega, then!" Gerald interjects. "Jared would bring his shotgun around all the time!"  
  
Even Jensen laughs at that.  
  
Jared doesn't even take in the joke, he's so enthralled by the scenario; Jensen pregnant, their beautiful kids... it's perfect, everything Jared has ever hoped for them.  
  
"No dating until they're twenty-eight!" Jared replies. "Because that's the age when I met their beautiful daddy Jensen."  
  
"How about me?" Jensen asks. "I'm twenty two."  
  
"Let's round it at their thirties."  
  
"Overprotective through and through."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
As soon as dinner ends, Jared brings Jensen upstairs. He pushes Jensen against the wall next to the door of their bedroom, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss that makes Jensen whimper in response, arching his back to rub against him. Jensen has always been shy around people he doesn't know, so Jared has restrained himself from kissing him dirty around his parents, but right now he thinks that the best way to ease Jensen is definitely to kiss him stupid and let his arousal do the work for him. Maybe Jared is going to regret this later, when Jensen's mind is clear from the lust, but it's an effective remedy for the time being. He will have to try it again the day after, when the rest of the Padalecki family is going to be there.  
  
Right now, Jared doesn't even manage to wait 'til the bedroom. He needs to kiss him and show him how happy he is to have him in his house, interacting with his parents. He loves that Alison and Jeff taught their kid to call him 'Uncle Jensen', and how Megan shot comments off of how beautiful Jensen is, or how his family jumped at the idea of their kids.  
  
"God, Jay, get a room!"  
  
Jared groans and pulls away from a flushing Jensen, glaring at his brother menacingly. "We're  _almost_  in the bedroom."  
  
"Well, ravage Jensen  _in_  the bedroom, if you don't mind."  
  
"Maybe I'll do it in the hallway."  
  
Jensen tugs Jared's shirt and shoots a small smile to Jeff. "We're going now. Good night, Jeff." He drags Jared into the bedroom and doesn't bother to switch on the lights, he just kisses Jared, picking up from where they were before they were interrupted.  
  
They kiss for a bit, making out like horny teenagers, careless of everything. Jared guides him to the bed without interrupting their kiss, and pushes him to lay down.  
  
"Jen – you're amazing."  
  
"Yeah?" Jensen asks him. "Do you think they like me?"  
  
"I think they like you more than they like me."  
  
Jensen laughs. "It's not possible."  
  
"It is." He kisses him again. "And I like it. I love that my family get along. You're perfect for me."  
  
He fucks his tongue into Jensen's mouth, kissing him fiercely and letting his hands roam all over his body, under his clothes, exploring the covered skin and wanting nothing more than to kiss every inch of that pale skin, leave marks all over it, and renew the ones Jensen still has on his neck. Especially considering how much of a turn on it is for Jensen, being kissed and bitten on the neck.  
  
He does exactly that. His lips abandon Jensen's mouth and descend to his neck, where he licks a small portion of warm skin before kissing and sucking at it. The reaction is immediate. Jensen starts writhing under him, tying his hands around Jared's neck to keep him in place and tilting his head to the side to grant him more access.  
  
Jared takes advantage of his position to let their erections rub beneath their slacks, creating a delicious friction than makes both of them moan. Jensen slips a hand through Jared's hair and tugs it, forcing him to sit up, motioning him to peel off their clothes and launch them elsewhere.  
  
Jared kisses him again, groaning softly when they're skin on skin, enjoying the amazing sensation of having his lover sprawled out under him in all his beauty. He fumbles to switch on the light on the bedside, so he can take a better look at him.  
  
In all the months they've been together, Jared never tires of looking at his amazing mate in awe. He loves how responsive Jensen is, how he flushes delightfully when Jared uses pet names and how he moans every time he fucks him good and proper. He loves how petite he is in comparison to his huge frame, how he fits perfectly in his arms, how he lets Jared manhandle him, trusting him blindly.  
  
He aligns their erections to slide on top of each other, before Jared wraps his hand around them and strokes.  
  
Jensen arches against him immediately, opening his legs to let Jared accomodate between them and do his job better. His smell changes, becoming so full of pheromones that Jared has trouble restraining himself from fucking him on the spot. Luckily, all the foreplay they've indulged in during the evening comes handy, as Jensen is of the same opinion.  
  
"Jared –"  
  
"Yes, baby?"  
  
"Please, please, don't – I want you. Please, knot me."  
  
"God, yes, Jen, yes, baby."  
  
He slides a finger into Jensen's ass, finding it wet and twitching. He fingers him, preparing for the penetration, while he trails a line of kisses and bites along his jaw and neck. When he inserts a second finger, Jensen's body jerks and he bends his knees, rocking his hips to meet his fingers, eager to fill his hole and be claimed.  
  
"Jay –"  
  
"I know, baby, I know." After he eases the way with his fingers, he takes his cock in hand and pushes forward inside of Jensen, slowly, looking intently at Jensen's face and at his expression, ready to stop at any sign of discomfort.  
  
But Jensen doesn't show signs of anything other than pleasure, he opens his mouth, closing his eyes and baring his throat, putting his hands on Jared's shoulders and gripping them tightly. When Jared is finally all the way inside him, Jensen opens his green eyes, blown out in lust and lets a moan escape.  
  
"Please – please Jared!"  
  
Jared pulls out slowly and then pushes back in, he repeats the movement a few times before putting both of his hands on Jensen's hips and setting a faster rhythm, thrusting in and out mercilessly. When he brushes his prostate, Jensen lets out a long moan and comes, squeezing Jared's dick with his inner muscles and triggering his own orgasm.  
  
"Oh God, yes!" Jared pushes one last time and buries himself in Jensen, closing his eyes as he comes inside of him.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jensen mumbles something unintellegible that resembles an 'I love you' and Jared looks like he understands it because he claims his mouth again in a deep kiss.  
  
Laying there, their bodies sweat slicked and sated in a tangle of limbs, it's one of Jensen's favourite moments. Jared is being all cuddly, kissing his lips lightly and his shoulder and every inch of his face, like a big puppy, holding him in his arms while their bodies are still connected.  
  
When Jared slowly pulls out from Jensen, he mewls in disappointment.  
  
Jared kisses him on the tip of the nose, smiling widely. "I love you, my beautiful mate, but you need to get under the covers or you'll catch a cold."  
  
Jensen snorts but lets Jared manhandle him under the covers, he rests his head on his mate's chest, feeling blissfully lucky to have an Alpha like Jared. Passing the week end with his family was both terrifying and exciting, but completely worth it. He felt out of his depth, but Jared's family was warm and accepting and made Jensen feel at home.  _His_  home.  
  
"Fucking my mate in my old bed is amazing," comments Jared.  
  
Jensen's body is completely relaxed by the orgasm, so he just moves his head onto his Alpha's shoulder, watching him intently. "I love it here. Thanks for bringing me."  
  
He's almost asleep when Jared says: "You do realise that my entire family just heard you, right?"  
  
Jensen widens his eyes immediately. "What? No."  
  
"Oh yes, you were quite loud when you came."  
  
The Omega buries his face in the pillow, grumbling and muttering while Jared chuckles. Great. What a wonderful day is ahead of them.


End file.
